Residents of Alivieska
, a villager in Loppe.]] In addition to the player and his parents who are currently on vacation, there are some other people who live in Alivieska: *The Kesseli family, who own the septic truck and the van. According to the note on the fridge, the owner of the van is player's uncle, so the player is related to the Kesseli family. In Kesselinperä near player's home there are two mailboxes, one with player's surname and one with Kesseli name. **Toivo (the player's uncle). His house is right behind the player's home. **Pena, the guy who drives around the dirt roads in a small green car. **Sirkka, the player character's grandmother. **Valto, player character's grandfather that Sirkka talks about, probably her old husband. *Jouko, the drunk guy who calls for a ride and buys kilju. *Jouko's wife which he sometimes talks about. *The firewood guy. *The guy who has a house with a septic tank, to the south of the firewood guy, named Kusenius. He speaks with a low rough voice and wants his septic tank emptied immediately. He has a kind of a southwestern dialect. *Fleetari, owner of the Fleetari Repair Shop in Loppe. *The guy who lives in Loppe, in a red house with a pitched roof with a septic tank. He's very thankful. *Another guy who lives in Loppe, in a red flat roof house opposite of the car repair shop. He has a boy, Samppa who makes the septic tank job call to the player but is not seen or heard anywhere else. *Samppa, a boy who calls the player to empty the septic tank, when his dad is drunk. *A mysterious figure residing in destroyed mansion near Loppe. * The strange ventti dealer. *Security guard and six dancers at the dance pavilion. *Jörkka and his band in the dance pavilion whose songs sometimes play at the radio. *Drunken brawler outside the dance pavilion. *Kuski, the driver of the red car at the dance pavilion and his passenger. *Jani, the driver of the Ricochet *Suski, the girl inside Jani's car *Virpi, a friend of Suski. *Petteri, the driver of the Svoboda *Kosola, friend of Petteri and possibly a player, currently stuck in front of the computer. *Teimo, a shopkeeper in Peräjärvi, owner of Teimo's shop and Pub Nappo. *Irma, Teimo's wife he sometimes talk about. *Simppa & Jokke, the two drunk guys who spend their nights at Pub Nappo, discussing about random things, mostly about sausage factory, which fired many workers for unknown reasons. *The window guy near the shop. *Lindell, the car inspector in Peräjärvi, owner of Lindell inspection shop. *The office worker at the wastewater treatment plant in Peräjärvi. *Kalle, Con-Line BBS user who didn't pay their debt. *Reijo, a groundskeeper, he owns the sportsfield in Peräjärvi. *Two kids running around the sportsfield playing football. *The guy who lives in a yellow house with a septic tank in Peräjärvi, named Ters. His dialect sounds like he's from the southwest coast of Finland. *The guy who lives in a red house with a septic tank in Peräjärvi. It seems that he thinks the whole septic tank emptying business is rather bothersome and wants everybody to just continue with their lives. *Kari, a bus driver. *Two bus passengers. *At least nine policemen (two with a radar, two taking breathalyser tests, four in two police cars and one walking around Peräjärvi). *K. Nygren, a Victra (techno) driver. *Beer truck driver. *Yellow van driver. *Red Fittan driver. *White Pölsa driver. *Four different colored regular Victra drivers. *A regular Svoboda (highway) driver. *The person watching over the strawberry field. *The drag racing supervisor who never leaves the Rykipohja air strip. He also shows the player's stats after a drag run. *Kari Kolaoja, one of the drag cars, Covina, driver during drag racing event. *Rolf Kämärä, another one of the drag cars, Masser, driver during drag racing event. *Two guys (in addition to Fleetari) who are organising the rally. *Airut Åkeblom, a rally cars driver driving Pollo with #74 number. *Alpo Almala, a rally cars driver driving Orca with #41 number. *Jalmari Ilmakko, a rally cars driver driving Pollo with #49 number. *Pasi Kuska, a rally cars driver driving Costo with #82 number. *Leiska Louko, a rally cars driver driving Orca with #41 number. *Jere Papatti, a rally cars driver driving Pollo with #74 number. *Steba Saarikivi, a rally cars driver driving Orca with #23 number. *Tommi Yli-Jani, a rally cars driver driving Costo with #93 number. *Patu Viska, a rally cars driver Costo driving Costo with #65 number. *A lot of random people all around the backroads (during the rally). *Boat pilot, swimming around Peräjärvi lake on a roaming boat. *A selection of unnamed NPCs who currently only serve as an AI test can be found walking around Alivieska. *Possibly more people at various homes around Alivieska, some of which surnames can be seen on mailboxes used in delivering advertisements jobs. *Lumberjacks that like to make noise with their chainsaws every day. *Most likely workers and residents of various institutions around Around Alivieska, such as Kotimuoti Oy, grain processing plant, jail or some seasonal workers for ski hill, some birdwatchers and surely some postman. *Train driver and passengers. *Alivieskan paikallisradio hosts and guests. *Possibly some UFO. * The Ghost of the Ventti dealer father. *Permanent residents of graveyard at Peräjärvi. *As well as all kind of fauna of Peräjärvi. *Some of the above being Freemasons. Experimental *Drag racing organizer (replacing the drag racing supervisor) *Rally sprint supervisor *Salesman Trivia *Almost all the guys who sit outside their houses waiting for their septic tanks to be emptied have the same text on their shirts "jos ei tee töitä ei tuu virheitä", which means "if you don't work, there won't be mistakes".